Omar rowed his boat for $10$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Omar row his boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Omar went rowing. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 50\text{ miles}$ Omar rowed a total of $50$ miles.